yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Mizar
| appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = male | affiliation = Barian World | anime deck = Tachyon Dragon | japanese voice = }} Misael is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. He is a powerful Barian whom is feared by others of his kind. Design Appearance In his human form, Misael has long blond hair curled up in a wing on one side, and piercing blue eyes, similar to Vetrix. He also has red markings on his cheeks and above his eyes, similar to the Dark Signers. Most notably, unlike Gilag and Alit, he does not wear a school uniform. Instead, he wears white pants and a white, long-sleeved shirt underneath a gray vest with long gray gloves, both of which have wings. He also wears a long golden earring on the left side of his hair attached to a small wing made out of his. He also wears a strange golden pendant shaped like a winged staff with two snakes around it and a red jewel in the middle. While in true form, Misael has a decidedly alien-looking mask-like face, and a yellow sort of skirt in addition to having yellow skin, horned shoulders, and darker hair than in his human form. The pendant he wears in his human form is actually apart of his chest in his true form. Parts of him also appear to be made of crystal like jewels, which would make sense what with the Barian world being made up of different colored jewels and crystals. Etymology Misael's name is derived from Zeta Ursae Majoris, also known as Mizar, a star located in the Big Dipper asterism. Personality Misael is quite arrogant, often insulting Gilag and Alit for their actions. He is also shown to be fearless, shown when he obtained "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" through a blank card quite easily, despite the monster's tremendous power. Unlike Gilag and Alit, Misael is shown to be straightforward, as when he arrived on Earth, he began his mission right away, giving Gilag and Alit their Barian's Sphere Cubes, and then moving on to find Yuma Tsukumo, whereas the other two became distracted with personal interests. He also seems to enjoy showcasing his powers, as Alit stated his entrance was overly flashy. This was also demonstrated when he attacked Tori Meadows with a sphere of energy just to get Yuma's attention. Despite his usual attitude towards Gilag and Alit, he does show a level of concern for his fellow Barians, as revealed when he saw Alit injured. He showed much anger towards Vector for his mocking of Alit and Gilag and had to be restrained by Durbe from physically attacking Vector. Abilities .]] Misael can control "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon", something that other Barians fear him for. Using a blank card, he can even absorb it in order to use it in Duels. He is capable of teleportation via portals just like other Barians. Furthermore, he can produce energy balls to use as weapons, though they do not cause permanent harm. Biography History , Alit and Gilag.]] Vector, Durbe, Alit, Gilag, and Misael wished to gather the "Numbers" and destroy the Astral World. Due to both worlds being made of energy, they could not interact. The four are also incapable of taking "Numbers" directly. To accomplish their goals, they exploited humans such as Vetrix and Dr. Faker. Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II s.]] After Durbe sent Alit to Earth, Misael questioned whether Alit was really capable. He insisted that if they cannot defeat Yuma Tsukumo and obtain the "Numbers", the Barian World has no future. He was perplexed how Durbe could entrust such a mission to a "simpleton" like Alit. Durbe responded that putting aside everything else about him, Alit was a reliable Duelist and even if he failed, his failure would still bring them more information. After the constant failures of Gilag and Alit, Durbe decided to send Misael to Earth in order to Duel Yuma. He gave Misael three Barian's Sphere Cubes, two of which he was to give to Gilag and Alit. He then disappeared into a portal and appeared in an unknown realm and approached a giant Dragon which he absorbed into a blank card. He then went to Earth, making the weather turn stormy. Seeing this, Gilag and Alit go to investigate and recognized Misael straight away as he emerged from the crater he created upon impact. Misael gaves the two their Barian's Sphere Cubes, then disappeared before they have a chance to talk. Misael spied on Yuma and Tori near the Duel Sanctuary and fired a sphere of energy at Tori, knocking her over. He then activated his Barian's Sphere Cube, forcing Yuma into a Duel with his "Numbers" on the line. Yuma managed to get a head start by Xyz Summoning his "Number 39: Utopia" but Misael countered with "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon". ".]] Misael ordered his "Tachyon Dragon" to attack "Utopia", negating its effect in the process which resulted in its destruction. The force of the attack sent Yuma flying into the Barian's Sphere Cube, with him falling unconscious due to the blow. As this occurred, Kite appeared with Orbital 7, challenging Misael to a Duel between "Galaxy-Eyes" users which Misael accepted. After Kite Xyz Summoned "Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and destroyed "Tachyon Dragon", Misael shed his human disguise, revealing his true form. He then Xyz Summoned his "Number C" through the use of "Rank-Up Magic - Barian's Force", resulting in "Number C107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon". However, due to the sheer power of the monster, the Duel was interrupted as the "Barian's Sphere Cube" began to collapse under the pressure the monster generated. Misael then returned to his human disguise and told Kite that he will be the one to control both "Galaxy-Eyes" monsters, and then retreated. After Alit was injured by someone, Gilag called Misael to come and try to find out who attacked him. Misael suggested it had to do with Yuma Tsukumo, and then departed with Alit to the Barian World for help through a portal. Later, Misael and Durbe were surprised when Vector appeared, as they thought he was killed when Dr. Faker was defeated. When Vector joked about how Alit and Gilag lost, Misael became annoyed and tried to attack him, but was stopped by Durbe. The three discussed what to do next about Yuma and the "Numbers", and Misael ultimately agreed to let Vector handle Yuma for now. Vector's plan eventually resulted in Yuma, Astral and their allies boarding the Different Dimension Airship and attempting to reach the Barian World]] to rescue Rei Shingetsu. The Barians sent monsters after the ship, and though the occupants fought them off, the ship crashed at the "Ancient Battlefield of the Different Dimension - Sargasso", where Misael waited with Vector and Durbe. Misael took on Kite again and let him take the first turn, and then watched his opponent takes damage from the effect of "Sargasso" after he Summoned "Radiant Light Emperor Galaxion". Deck Misael uses a "Tachyon Dragon" Deck, focusing on his ace card, "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon". Once it is Summoned, he focuses on replenishing its Overlay Units through cards such as "Tractor Reverse" and "Instant Overlay". References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL characters